Vergil's Contest History
Who is Vergil? Due to the Devil May Cry series having an odd timeline, Vergil's story actually begins in Devil May Cry 3. He doesn't do much other than enter a sibling rivalry with brother Dante, but then again Devil May Cry games aren't exactly made for their storylines in the first place. Through Devil May Cry 3, Vergil serves as the main villain of the game and he and Dante proceed to beat the holy hell out of each other from start to finish. By the end, you'll learn of the events that caused Vergil to turn into Nelo Angelo. Speaking of which, Vergil's big moment in gaming comes in the original Devil May Cry, which takes place after the events of Devil May Cry 3. At three times in the game, Dante will have to fight a demon knight by the name of Nelo Angelo. After the third battle and the ultimate defeat of Nelo Angelo, it is revealed that Mundus (main villain of the original Devil May Cry) took over Nelo Angelo's deceased soul and sent him after Dante in an effort to slow Dante's progress. Granted you figure out that Vergil is Nelo Angelo by the end of DMC3, but the revelation in Devil May Cry was rather surprising back in the day. This of course is one of the many things that causes Dante to go psycho on Mundus once they finally meet. Dante and Vergil may have once been enemies, but they were still brothers despite all of this and Dante continues to wear his Dante/Vergil memento pendant with him everywhere. "Might controls everything. And without strength, you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself." - Vergil Vergil's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-2 Spring 2005 Contest - Jenova Division - 4 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Ghaleon, 41182 64.45% - 22713 35.55% * Jenova Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 17291 21.19% - 64294 78.81% * Extrapolated Strength --- 14th Place 21.19% Vergil may have had to wait until the Villain Contest and his role in Devil May Cry to make the contest field (theoretically he could have made it as Nelo Angelo if DMC3 doesn't exist....), but once here he didn't do all that badly. In the hilarious Calender Vergil versus Immodium Ghaleon duel, post-DMC3 Calender Vergil wound up beating the crap out of the very overhyped villain of the Lunar series, though in fairness Ghaleon was given one of the worst pictures we'll ever see in one of these contests. Vergil would go on to get his ass whipped by the guaranteed Villain Contest winner in Sephiroth, but he was able to enjoy a lead over him for a few second before going under. Furthermore, Vergil was given a wonderful DMC1 Nelo Angelo pic in the match, so despite likely being another of the many Spring 2005-exclusive characters, Vergil made a minor splash while there in his easy win over Ghaleon and enjoyed a small lead over Sephiroth. It's tough to do much better than that given Vergil's status in the gaming world, though who knows, if he plays a large role in Devil May Cry 4 we may actually see him in a summer contest field soon. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - Second Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 25168 19.37% - Ganondorf, 63805 49.10% - Thrall, 21979 16.91% - Ratchet, 18987 14.61% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 4th place, 22130 15.86% - Ganondorf, 43349 31.06% - Luigi, 39230 28.11% - Mudkip, 34851 24.97% Much like the Villains Contest, Vergil took advantage of some weak competition to get to round two, where he was soundly thumped and shown the door. Not much else to say about this one. Category:Contest Histories